Halloween
by EpicThunder101
Summary: When Master Splinter doesn't let Merry and Mikey go to the surface Merry goes for a walk, only to witness two workers open the manhole and leave it like that. Merry takes the opportunity and goes to the surface, only to see that she fits in easily, since its Halloween, and makes a new friend, April O'Neil. But what's Splinter gonna say when she gets back?
1. Chapter 1

**She should have just stayed in the lair, but did she? NO! Merry disobeyed Master Splinter and went to the surface, only to make a new friend… based on the 2012 series, the turtles are 7, yea…. Just read it! Btw Merry has a yellow ninja mask and light purple eyes... on with chapter 1!**

"Can we go to the surface?" asked Michelangelo, with a hopeful grin on his face. Splinter smiled fondly before answering

"No my son, you are too young. Perhaps one day, now run along." Mikey made a pouty face but ran off with Merry, who was waiting for him.

"Well," she asked "What did he say? Can we go? Wanna watch tv?"

"Uhh," started Mikey "OK so that's we can't go, no, and sure."

Groaning Merry reluctantly joined her brother, at the tv, where the rest of her siblings were, minus Donatello, who was still at the table because he didn't finish his dinner. Raph and Leo were

watching the Halloween parade going on at the surface, Mikey wanted to change it but knew it would be best to stay put. Merry didn't see the point in watching this, and decided to go for a

walk. She went to her room and grabbed paper and a marker, quickly scribbling where she was, so Splinter wouldn't worry.

Merry exited her room and left the note on the counter. Then she opened the door of the lair, turning around and seeing that her brothers' faces glued to the screen. She rolled her eyes and

walked towards her favorite path tunnel.

Merry walked a 1/2 mile before she decided to head back, suddenly she heard the manhole above her shift, and start to open. With ninja reflexes she jumped behind some old pipes, and

waited for time to pass. She heard voices, male voices, Merry couldn't help but look, and saw two humans. Her eyes opened in shock at the people. Besides tv, she had never seen humans,

and what were they doing in the sewers?

"Come on Hank," the taller one said "The faster we finish the pipe damage the faster we leave." The two men walked opposite of Merry, and left her there thinking. Should she head back, in

case they return? Or stay put? Suddenly Merry had a better idea. Climb out of the sewers and go to the surface. _No don't do it, you'll not only expose yourself but the others as well. _A voice in

her head commanded, _aw, come on, have some fun! _Another voice said. Merry debated the choices, but finally let the curious side get the better of her. _I'll just take a short peek, what's wrong_

with that?


	2. Chapter 2

**I like reviews, just to let you know! And if you have any ideas that the turtles could do as kids I'm open to ideas, and of coarse I will give you credit for it! Now on with chapter 2!**

Merry waited until the men went further into the tunnel before emerging from her spot. Then she climbed up the ladder and stared at the surface. _Whoa! This place is HUGE! _She thought, Merry marveled at the beauty. There were pumpkins lit with candles at every corner, bats hung on porches, and the streets were full of children with every costume possible. Merry climbed out of the manhole and begun to walk out of the alley, not even thinking of what she was doing, or where she was going. She walked into the streets, and suddenly crashed into a redhead pirate girl, "Omigosh! I'm so sorry!" Merry cried, helping the girl up. The girl didn't answer and just stared, finally, after a minute she spoke "That, is the most… AWESOMEST COSTUME EVER!" then begun giggling, Merry couldn't help but laugh with her, she liked the way the girl's blue eyes sparkled when she laughed. Finally the girl calmed down and introduced herself

"Hi, I'm April O'Neil and I like yellow."

"I'm Merida, but my brothers call me Merry,"

"Cool, what are you supposed to be?" Merry froze, what was she? _May as well tell the truth she_ thought.

"Ninja turtle."

"Hmm, interesting. Where's your mom and dad?" Uh-oh, Merry quickly made up a lie,

"Uh, my dads' at home with my brothers, and I don't have a mom." April's eyes immediately softened

"Aww, I'm sorry," she said sadly "I don't have one either."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," the atmosphere was awkward, Merry didn't like it and changed the topic,

"Maybe we should move out of people's way and head towards that alley." Merry pointed out the same alley that had the manhole. April agreed and the two walked to the alley, Merry couldn't believe her luck. She had made a new friend, but April didn't know that Merry wasn't in a costume. When they reached the alley Merry sat down on a dumpster, and April joined her. They chatted happily about their lives, April's dad was a scientist, then Merry chimed that Donnie wanted to be a scientist, then started telling her about the rest of her brothers.

"Wow," April said, clearly impressed "You have four older bros?"

"Yea, they're pretty cool, but because I'm the youngest they tease me." April snickered

"What's so funny?" Merry asked, confused

"I don't know, they're just like the kids at my school," April explained, "They tease by size, which of your brothers is the next smallest?"

"Easy, Mikey."

"Ok, so does he get teased a lot?"

"Yea! Raphie always plays this game called 'Does Mikey bend that way?'" April looked at Merry

"What's that?" So she had to explain the rules of the game, and when she finished, April was bursting in laughter. She was laughing so hard that she lost her balance and fell off the dumpster, but Merry, with her ninja reflexes, caught her.

"But- how? I was…and you were…" April stuttered, Merry chuckled

"When you're trained for 7 years in ninjitsu, you learn a thing or two." April was about to ask something when they heard a voice,

"April! Where are you?" Merry looked over to her pirate friend, who had a worried look on her face,

"Uh-oh, that's my daddy, I gotta go." Merry pouted

"Ok," she said sadly "Bye April, nice knowing ya," April nodded and started for the streets, but turned around and scrimmaged in her Halloween bag, then took out a candy bar,

"Here," she said, handing Merry the bar "That way you can share with your bros, or not!"

"Thank you," Merry said, then quickly bowed, "I'll never forget you April." She smiled, her blue eyes filled with happiness

"Me neither, bye Merry! See ya sometime!" and she left, leaving Merry standing there. Realizing that it was super late and Splinter would be worried, Merry jumped in the manhole, down the ladder and landed in a neat jump on the sewer floor. She broke into a run towards the lair, and reached it in minutes, when she got to the door Merry opened the door slowly. The first thing she saw when she opened the door was a tall figure, looking up she saw that the figure was none other than Splinter, and he looked mad.

"Hi sensei," Merry said sheepishly

"Merida where have you been?"

"Uh, I went for a walk?"

"Really? Then what is that in your hand?" he pointed to the candy bar

"Umm…"

"Meet me in the dojo." Then he walked off, with Merry in tow. As they passed the couch, Merry wasn't surprised to see that her brothers had fallen asleep, it was nearly ten, and Merry had left around 7!

Once in the dojo, Splinter sat down on a cushion and Merry did the same, facing him.

"Where were you Merida?" Splinter asked, his eyes on his daughter, Merry looked at the floor in shame.

"I went to the surface," she mumbled. This didn't surprise him much, Splinter knew that Merida and Michelangelo had wanted to go.

"I see, how did this happen?" and thus came the explanation,

"When you told me and Mikey that we couldn't go we went to watch tv, then I got bored and decided to go for a walk, really I did. I left you a note, and then I left. I went for 1/2 mile and then these construction men came down and I hid, they left the other way I came and left the manhole open…" Merry's voice trailed off

"And you decided to go?"

"Hai, sensei. But when I went up it was awesome! The streets were all lit and then there was a bunch of kids in costumes, so I thought it would be ok to walk around a bit. Then I crashed into this girl, her names April. We talked for a long time and I told her about you and my brothers." Merry looked up at Splinter,

"What did you tell her about us?" he asked, and Merry realized her mistake

"Just that I have four brothers, you and that we do ninjitsu, then I told her about them, just basic info." Merry looked at Splinter, who was stroking his beard, thinking. Finally he spoke

"Merida," he started "What you did tonight was wrong, not only did you disobey me, but you showed yourself to a human, you are very lucky that tonight is Halloween. Also, don't think that this is over, starting tomarrow, you are grounded for 2 weeks, and do not tell your brothers, or else they might sneak out too. Understood?" he looked at Merry, who was now getting a sleepy look on her face

"Hai sensei." Splinter smiled and stood up

"Good, now come child, it is past your bedtime," nodding, Merry slowly got up and allowed Splinter to carry her to her room. By the time they got there, Merry had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. Chuckling he placed Merry under the covers of her bed, and kissed her head,

"Good night Merida," he whispered "I love you." Then he slowly walked out of her room, and sighed. These are the types of problems he would miss when his children are older.

**Lame ending, I know. Anyway, reviews welcome unless they're hate ones, in that case keep your insults to your self, send in ideas and I'll right a story about it and give you credit. Thanks for reading!**

**- EpicThunder101**


End file.
